


Sparks of the soul

by Irondragon4



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Emily is a 19 year old who is living on minumim wage as a waitress at a small cafe. One day while at work, she meets a woman who has her red string attached to her finger.Emily tries to make a good first impression but fails, making a bad impression on her. This causes her to dislike Emily.Will Emily be able to make up with her Soulmate or be alone forever?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been up on Wattpad on my second account Dragonchild14 for a while and I thought that I might as well move it over here as well.

Emily stood behind the counter, scowling through her phone as she waited for a customer to come in. Like always the coffee shop that she worked at wasn't that busy so she thought she could get away with spending most of her morning shift on her phone. It beat staring at the door for 5 hours.

While she was on her phone, the little bell that hung above the door jingled. Emily nearly dropped her phone in surprise as she fumbled about with it so she could get it back in her pocket before the customer saw it.

"How can I help you?" Emily asked, looking up at the customer. Her heart dropped at the sight of the girl. A red string that led from her finger was tied around this girl's finger.

Emily looked her over. She had short dark red hair that fell in her face over a pair of glasses that fit almost perfectly on her face. She had bright green eyes that were hidden behind her glasses.

Light makeup had been applied to her features which Emily thought made her features pop out more. She was wearing a black top for p!atd with a checker shirt tied around her waist. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with dark tights underneath and short heels.

Emily's heart pounded against her chest. She was a closet Lesbian since her boss was pretty homophobic and she wass afraid of losing her job if she came out as Lesbian.

"Can I get a vanilla latté with a blueberry muffin?" she asked. "Y-yeah. Sure" Emily stuttered. "I'll bring it to your table" Emily added as the woman payed for the order in cash. 

The woman walked over to a table and opened her bag, taking out a laptop which she put on the table. Emily turned around and brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten out her curls.

She prepared the drink and placed the muffin on a plate. Just before she left to take the order to the woman, Emily took a deep breath.

She walked out from behind the counter and headed over to the table. Unfortunately for her, one of her trainers was undone. She tripped on the lace on the way to the table, falling forward.

She fell flat on her face, hands outstretched. "What the hell?" the woman yelled. Emily looked up and internally cringed. The some of the latté had spilled over her top which she was holding away from herself.

She looked over at the laptop and felt like face-palming. Latté had spilled over the laptop as well, covering the keyboard. Emily caught a glance of a label sticker on the keyboard aand could only just make out the name Morgan from all the smudged writing.

Morgan looked at the laptop and panic crossed her face. "No. No. No" she panicked, trying to turn the laptop on but the screen stayed blank.

Emily stood up. "I'm so sorry" she apologised. Morgan's eyes flicked over to hher and trailed down to Emily's hand. Morgan's lip slid into a frown when she looked at Emily's hand.

Emily's cheeks were burning with shame at this point. She handed a napkin to Morgan who took it, giving a sideway's glare at Emily.

"Thanks a lot. I'm going to have to take in for repairs now and I have an essay due in 2 days" she snapped, wiping the latté of the keyboard.

Emily said nothing, feeling too ashamed to respond. Morgan put the sticky laptop into her bag and got up. She walked out of the door and Emily's heart sunk.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Julie, Emily's friend asked. "I went and screwed up. That's what happened" Emily grumbled, slumbing down into a chair.

"What happened?" Julie asked. "I just spilt latté over that customer who I think is called Morgan. I completely ruptured her laptop" Emily grumbled, holding her head in her hands.

"Is there any other reason why you screwed up?" Julie asked. "She's my Soulmate" Emily whined, slamming her head on the table in front of her.

"Calm down girl. Maybe you'll find her again someday" Julie mused, knudging Emily's arm. "I doubt that anything will change. She gave me such a disgusted look when I spilt the latté and shhe might fail something since she has an essay due" Emily mumbled, staring at the sugar holder in frustration.

"Why don't you take a wee break. I'll keep an eye on the floor" Julie smiled, patting Emily's back. She got up and walked over to the counter. "Not like there's much to watch" Emily mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan stormed into the local electronics shop, placing her laptop case on the counter. "Morgan? What's up with you?" a dark red haired boy asked, looking up from what he had been doing. 

"I need you to fix my laptop. Its been fried" Morgan explained, taking out the silver electronic from its case and placing it on the counter. He pulled it closer and scrunched his nose slightly. 

"Smells like Latté" he stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah. A girl at the coffee shop spilt my order on it. I believe her name tag said Emily" Morgan grumbled, tapping her fingers on the counter. 

"You seem more annoyed then just having your laptop fried" he chuckled, lifting the top of the laptop and seeing if it would turn on. "I have an essay due in. I don't have it on a USB stick so if I can't get this thing working, I'm going to lose everything that I worked on and fail my assignment" Morgan replied, placing one hand up to her temple. 

"I'm your brother. Your twin no less. I know when my sister is worked up about more than she's letting on" he stated, turning the laptop over and unscrewing the bottom. "There is nothing else wrong Marco" Morgan grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. 

"You work too hard. That's why your so crabby all the time. Go relax. I'll fix your laptop" Marco sighed. Morgan snorted. "Easy for you to say. You took up an apprenticeship" she scoffed in a teasing manor. 

"You know I work just as hard as you Morgan" Marco stated, rolling his eyes. Morgan sighed. "I don't know what to do" she sighed, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. 

"About?" Marco asked, looking at his sister. "The girl at the coffee shop. My string was connected to her finger" Morgan confessed. "Ah so that's what has you so annoyed" He stated, looking through the circuits of the laptop.

"I don't know what to do. Do I go talk to her or do I just stay away? It's killing me" Morgan vented, slumping down on the counter. "Go talk to her. I'm sure she didn't want to ruin your laptop. Besides, this things old as hell. You've had it since we were 15. It's about time you get a new one" Marco explained. 

"Its not that easy Marco. Not everything gets resolved so easily" Morgan mumbled, looking at her twin. "Just go to the coffee shop and talk to the girl. Besides, I need to get on with this" he explained. 

Morgan grumbled under her breath but left. She took a deep breath, calming the last of her anger before walking over to the coffee shop. 

She pushed the door open, the little bell going off. She looked over at the counter, a different girl standing at the counter. Morgan walked up to the counter, receiving a smile from the barrister. 

"I'm looking for the barrister that was here before" was all Morgan said. "Oh she left not long ago. Sorry. She should be back tomorrow for her shift though" the girl replied with an apologetic smile. 

Morgan slammed her head on the counter. "You know what. Can I just get a latté?" Morgan asked, pulling out a £5 note and offering it to the girl. 

She was surprised when the note was pushed back. She gave a confused look to the girl. "My friend left the money for a refund oh and you might want this too" she explained, pushing the muffin that the red head had ordered towards her. 

She was surprised and was about to ask about it but the girl had already began on her latté. She just took the muffin and sat down in a different seat. 

She lifted up the muffin and on the plate was a small folded up letter. Morgan unfolded it and looked at the handwritten note. 'Sorry for ruining your laptop. Hopefully my friend gave you the money I left for the refund and this muffin' 

Morgan was surprised. That young girl had felt so bad about the incident that she apologiesed and left a refund. She would definitely have to talk to her tomorrow. 

She was stuck in thought about how to go about it when she was snapped out of her head by a cup being placed in front of her. "Enjoy your beverage" she smiled before walking over to the counter. Morgan just drank her latté and ate the muffin, thinking about what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stood at the counter, her shift having just started as she played with a strand of her hair. For once, Emily couldn't find interest in her phone today, something that Julie picked up on quickly. 

She slid over to her friend and slid one arm over her shoulders. "Why so down? Did someone steal your enthusiasm this morning?" Julie joked. 

"Julie, you know I don't have any enthusiasm when it comes to this job" Emily mumbled under her breath, eyes pointed down at her worn down trainers. Julie laughed. 

Before Emily could ask why, the bell rang. She quickly slipped Julie's arm off her shoulders and stood as straight as she could. "How can I help you?" she asked, looking up. 

Her jaw dropped at the sight. Morgan stood in front of her, hair pulled back by a bow that sat on her head although a couple strands of red fell into her faces and dangled over her glasses. 

"I wanted to know if the barista called Emily was here" she explained even though she knew the answer. Emily gulped, rubbing her fingers together. 

Her eyes darted over to the bag that held the item she'd bought yesterday before going back to Morgan. "Umm" was all Emily could muster, her cheeks heating up greatly. 

Julie noticed this and quickly intervened. "Why yes, she is in. Can I get you a drink while your here?" she asked, a smile on her face. 

"A vanilla latté if that's alright" Morgan replied, pulling out a £5 note and handing it to Julie. She rung up the order then turned to Emily. 

"Now's your chance. Take it and give it to her" Julie whispered. Emily bit her lip but picked up the bag and exited from behind the counter to sit down at a table. 

Morgan took the seat opposite her. "I'm really sorry about your laptop and your essay" Emily apologised. 

"It's fine. I got my essay back thanks to Marco. He's quite good with his tech knowledge" Morgan sighed, pulling out a USB stick. 

"Marco? He's the guy who works in the tech shop just a couple shops down right?" Emily recalled. Morgan looked surprised. 

"What were you doing down there?" she asked. "Oh. I needed to know what the best laptop for someone to do an essay on would be" Emily confessed. 

"Why would-" she was cut off by Emily putting the bag on the table and pushing it over to Morgan. Morgan looked at the bag before removing the box that was in it. 

"It's for you" Emily explained, fiddling with her fingers again. "You bought a brand new laptop..... Wait a second... I've seen this one before...... You spent over £600 on this. I can't accept that. I need to pay you back" Morgan rambled, reaching for her pocket. 

"No. No. Its fine. I don't mind. Really. It actually makes me feel better knowing you got a new laptop" Emily explained, looking up. Morgan's cheeks had turned a slight red hue. 

"Your drink" Julie smiled, placing the latté that Morgan had ordered on the table. Morgan put the laptop back in the back and then on the floor. 

"So how do you know that boy at the tech shop?" Emily asked. Morgan sighed. "He's my brother. He came home last night almost jumping on the walls. I had no idea why since he refused to tell me when I asked, saying I'd find out tomorrow. Now I know what had him so upbeat" she explained, taking a drink from her latté. 

When she lowered the cup, there was a slight bit of froth decorating her lip. "Umm, you have a little something here" Emily muttered although Morgan still heard. 

She wiped her upper lip with the back of her hand. Emily blushed brightly, unable to contain how cute she found Morgan. "So.... I came here to ask if we could start over. I know my reaction was....... Extreme. I was just really stressed yesterday" Morgan explained. 

Emily stared wide eyed at her. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god" she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. "Uh, don't cry. There's no need to cry" Morgan assured. 

"I'm sorry. This is just the best day ever" Emily apologised. "I can make it better" Morgan smiled. "How?" Emily asked. 

Morgan leaned over the table and placed a kiss on Emily's nose. Both girls had flushed faces from the gesture. Emily finally gave a bright smile which Morgan gladly returned. 

Emily could definitely conclude. This was the best day of her life.


End file.
